Gods Colliding
by Schneakysnake
Summary: Midori is lost, broken, but unbelievably powerful. Pulled from her time, memories ripped away, she now finds herself with a mission from the gods. Tell the Saiyans to stop transforming into gods, or incur the wrath of the real gods. MA for mature content later in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all!** This is my first submission ever on this site. I have been a lurker for some time, and felt like maybe I should contribute. I hope you like it! I'm excited to write this, and I'm really hoping to be able to post regularly time permitting.

 **Within the God Realm**

Clusters of light roamed about the black void, appearing to be normal stars, but upon closer inspection were actually spheres made up of swarming tangible threads. Their light was unforgiving to those with the ability of sight, as the energy that shone from each individual thread was a three-dimensional embodiment of time. This energy was bright enough to completely blind a person continuously for an hour or more after viewing it.

Floating aimlessly, a female warrior planned her next move. She had been beaten thoroughly, and was coughing up blood from time to time. The loss of blood giving her skin a paler complexion highlighting the deep red markings that wrapped around her body. The markings laced throughout her body, but seemed to begin on both cheeks highlighting her green eyes. They ran from her cheeks, around the top of her ears, down her spine, and splintered off in order to wrap and end on the tops of her hands and feet. Her black hair was long and flowing fluidly in the emptiness of the black void.

She suddenly felt the familiar warmth radiating from a sphere. Redirecting her trajectory, she allowed her body to be enveloped into the silky threads. The light was comfortably warm against her cool skin, wrapping around every curve of the small female's body. While the blinding light that shone from the threads of time had hidden her, the light had also left her eyes blinded. Since she was originally a living being with eyes, being trapped in a dimension of gods left her at a slight disadvantage. Feeling the threads of time wrap around every aching muscle gave her a shudder, knowing that this cluster was only a brief oasis from Greeves. Snap! She groaned as some of the broken bones made their way back to their designated spots. The blindness was a weakness she could accept if it would allow time to fix her injuries. However, having lived here for over a century, the woman was able to adjust her senses and get used to blindness quickly.

Her body was sore all over but Greeves punishment began to lose its effect. Only moments before her body was broken. Many bones were shattered, and some internal damage would have left her dead had time not intervened. However, now she could move her limbs without excruciating pain. Time heals all wounds, and since time was as tangible as she was in this dimension, she allowed herself to drift into its healing light.

She hadn't asked to be here. She never asked to be a god, never asked to be beaten by Greeves, but it seems that destiny is thrusted onto some bitterly and with no apologies. She grimaced at this thought, and her often gentle face hardened with disdain. She loathed it here. Greeves had taken her from her previous life, taken her memories along with her mortality.

She felt Greeves approaching, knowing full well that he had never lost track of her, but rather, he had allowed her to heal for a brief moment. She could see his wicked face in her mind's eye and see his horrible smile. Her face flushed with rage as she imagined the stark contrast between his sharp white teeth and putrid green skin. His eyes, a solid black, always saw her, always knew what she was thinking, and was always prepared for whatever she was about to throw at him. He only kept her alive in order to beat her from time to time for his own amusement. She was strong, but this god had been around much longer than she had. He had brought her here to be a god, but to also feed off of her tortured screams.

"Midori," Greeves hissed at the woman recovering in the sphere of time, "how long am I to wait for your pathetically weak body to heal?"

"Not long at all!" Her scream of rage came as no surprise to god, and neither did her swift attack. What did catch Midori and Greeves by surprise was that one of her fists actually collided with his face and splattered his purple blood out into the void.

 **Earth**

Trunks smirked as he watched Goten fall flat on his back and skid away. "Come on, Goten. Give me a challenge!"

Goten regained his footing and sprang back towards his friend. They had been sparring for hours, and Goten was beginning waver. A flash of frustration appeared on the younger saiyans face. He needed to be strong enough. Trunks had delayed his training in order for Goten to catch up to him in level. Everything was at a standstill until Goten could raise his power level. He began spraying punches onto the violet haired man who stood in front of him. Sadly, none of Goten's punches were successful.

"COME ON!" Goten's frustrated scream resonated on the surrounding mountains causing any wildlife whom had dared to remain near the battling saiyans to flee.

The rush of emotion allowed Goten to move slightly faster. This caught Trunks off guard, and Goten's greedy fist took full advantage of it. Trunks was slowly losing his lead in this battle, but the smirk on his face did not diminish. As Goten was about to land his blow, Trunks switched from defensive to offensive by slamming his own fist hard into Goten's stomach.

"Ack!" Goten crumpled to the ground holding his stomach. That had hurt. Not only physically, but his pride was crumbling. He had thought he was close. He needed to be. After a moment of silence between the two saiyans, Goten stood up and stood in his normal fighting stance. However, the young saiyans eyes stayed glued to the ground. He had failed yet again, and he was ashamed.

"Enough," called Vegeta as he walked over to the two boys, Goku following closely behind. "It is not your speed nor strength that failed you in that fight, Goten. It was your mind." Both boys stood quietly listening to the elder saiyan. "Your frustration clouded your mind, and rather than concentrating on your opponent, you were concentrating on yourself. Your power level is has reached the point you need it at, but your youth is not allowing yourself to use it to its fullest potential."

Goten flinched at these words. He knew what he had done, and knew why he had lost. Sadly, his emotions flared too aggressively and often times blazed too out of control for him to handle. He desperately needed to mature in this area.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Goten!" His father's voice rang in his depressed mind, and his eyes lifted to meet Goku's jovial ones. "You've worked so hard to get to this point. You made it to an unimaginable level of strength. You and Trunks both! That's incredible, and you should be nothing but proud of what you have done. Why I'd say maybe one or two more days, and you two will be ready for Super Saiyan God!"

"Come on, man," Trunks said, "I can't become a god by myself, now can I?" This rose an unexpected laugh from Goten, and Trunks beamed down at his lifelong friend.

"I don't even want to imagine how big your head would get," Goten played, suddenly feeling significantly better. Goten mockingly shivered and caught the other saiyans off guard. "I don't think the planet could contain it. Heck, I doubt the galaxy could! Just imagine, all those planets now having to revolve around your ugly mug!" Trunks laughed and wrapped his arms around Goten's head in order to give him a noogie. Trunks, Goten, and Goku laughed as Vegeta scoffed at them and turned away.

In a few days, there would be two more saiyan gods on planet earth, and this was a reason to celebrate.

 **God Realm**

Midori and Greeves stared at one another for what felt like forever. Midori suppressed the shiver that had been trying to worm its way out since Greeves blood had soaked her fist. She had hit him, and she had hit him hard. The proof was in the whole in his abdomen. It had already begun to stitch itself back together, but Greeves had not moved since grabbing both her hands and shattering them. He stared at her as if he were trying to decide what to do next.

She ignored the screaming pain from her hands, knowing that she would be healed soon by time. No, she would not react, not show him the fear she knew he wanted to see in her eyes. Her mind had decided that it would wait here for whatever retaliation Reeves would decide was appropriate for her offense.

"Very well done, Midori," Greeves hissed. His body had not moved, but his vicious voice scathed her skin. "Heal yourself, and meet me in the Grand Hall." With that, he turned and flew away.

Midori mechanically moved towards the orb that had just healed her other wounds and placed her hand inside. The silky tendrils laced themselves over and around her fingers. CRACK! Her bones jolted back into place, and she allowed herself a quite whimper. While she would never let any other hear such a weak sound, she would allow herself to feel while she was alone. It was the only thing that had allowed her to keep her sanity within the endless night.

She used her senses to find the other four gods, including Greeves. When she was healed she headed towards the Island of the Gods, a mysterious hunk of land that floated around the void. As she approached she looked upon the beautiful palace that had been her home for over a thousand years.

She landed herself within the large gardens that sprawled out in front of the grand entrance, and her white gown billowed to the ground, suddenly effected by gravity. The gown covered her front but allowed her entire back to be shown in order to exaggerate the red markings that spread around her. The golden clasp around her neck was all that kept the dress in place. Her long black hair also fell, and laid mere inches above the ground. Midori sighed. Her hair had been tamed into a high ponytail before her battle with Greeves, but at some point it had fallen out. No longer having anything to tie it back she pulled it all over one shoulder.

Upon landing she had decided to allow herself to take her time. She needed a moment to prepare her for what was ahead. She had never injured a fellow god before, and she knew that this would probably not end well for her.

She treaded lightly on the gravel path. Every now and then she would reach out to brush her hand against a beautiful flower. Eventually, she reached the large mahogany doors. Taking a deep breath, and making sure to place her mask of disdain back on her face, she pushed the doors open and walked into the Grand Hall. In that moment she inwardly vowed that none of them would hear her screams no matter how much they broke her. That time of her life was over, for she now realized she had the strength to harm these demons disguised as gods. Her mask broke only for a moment as a smirk crossed her face.

One day, she thought to herself as she walked into the view of the other four gods, I will be strong enough to break them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. So, I realized that I for some reason switched Greeves' name to Reeves halfway through the last chapter. Sorry for that. I really have no idea why I did it. Hopefully all is sorted in this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

Trunks sat across the table from a beautiful young woman from one of his business classes. She had asked him out after this university class last week, and as his mother and sister had been pressuring him to "find a nice young lady to settle down with" he had given it a shot. He regretted it almost instantly. He had to wait for her to get ready for almost an hour after arriving at her place. While beautiful, she had no personality to speak of, and hadn't really said more than a few words to him the whole night. She had however, found time to intermittently go to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup for the paparazzi that seemed to be tailing the two "lovebirds", a title he was sure they would put in tomorrow's headlines.

Publicity. Him, a soon to be Saiyan god, was being used as a publicity stunt. He sighed, and committed to finishing his uncomfortable meal with the paper doll, and then moving on with his life. He looked up to his companion to catch her giving a nearby camera a dazzling smile. He wondered what it would be like if people knew the real Trunks. The one that speaks to a god, saves the world, and is actually half alien. Maybe then he wouldn't be used by fake women as a ploy to get their fifteen minutes of fame.

Deep down, he knew that he would be feared, and that wasn't something he wanted either. An audible sigh passed his lips again, and he knew that there was no way his date did not hear him. Giving no indication that she cared about his discomfort, she posed while eating, thinking that having a fork in her mouth and grinning was something cute. It wasn't, and it looked forced. He grimaced at her fake personality. She would look so pleasant in those photos and he would look like a miserable jerk.

As he finished his plate, he flagged the waiter down and promptly paid for the overpriced meal. Standing, he thanked the young lady for her company, and left before she could respond. He figured she would be more insulted by him taking away his paparazzi than she would be at his curtness, and that thought didn't make him feel as bad about his behavior towards her.

He walked along the city streets, passing people who were simply trying to make it home to their loved ones. His heart ached for a moment, and he realized he was really looking forward to this date. As much as his father would dislike it, Trunks had picked up a lot of his mother's personality traits. One of the worst being the hopeless romanticism. He had imagined talking to this beautiful woman for hours, could almost imagine the butterflies as he leaned in for a kiss, and could almost feel the pounding blood through his veins as her lips met his. Yet, none of those things happened. Instead, he was walking alone down the street watching everyone else running home to their better halves.

His thought process was derailed by the sudden presence of Beerus and Whis and their incredible energies. They must have come due to some prompting by his mother, and he smiled. If they were arriving, that meant that there would soon be some form of celebration, and he knew that it would probably be for Goten and himself. His mind shifted gears knowing that there would be time later for him to wallow in his loneliness. Right now, Trunks and his best friend were about to cross a threshold that very few in the universe could even imagine, and it was a time for celebrating with his loved ones.

Allowing all of the melancholy from before to fall away, Trunks found an alleyway with no one around and took to the skies. Flying homebound, he would be soon be with his family in order to welcome the honored guests.

 **God Realm**

Midori found the other five gods sitting around a large oval table. Two of the gods she was surprised to see, as they often slept for many decades at a time. The first of these was Shen, a purple skinned man with a tuff of white hair on top of his long face. She had only seen him a handful of times since she had been in this dimension. Although his skin was flawless, she knew he had been in this dimension the longest. He was often only woken for matters of grave importance as he was not the most pleasant to wake up. He often stole a limb from the perpetrator. However, she had never seen him be unkind beyond that, and had even assisted some to the orbs of light to be healed after handing back the poor appendage that had dared to rouse him.

The second that surprised Midori was Awna. She had white skin that contrasted against her bright red eyes, and her face was feline in shape. Not many other features were visible due to a robe and hood that covered her thoroughly. While Shen was incredibly wise and was often asked to give advice, it was often Awna who had the final say in most matters. Her ability to see the many possible futures made her an essential part to any plans the gods may discuss. While it was usually impossible to find her, no one had wake Awna, as she always appeared when she was needed.

The other was Oxen, and she had never found him particularly friendly. He wasn't Greeves, in the sense that she had never seen him intentionally hurt someone for no reason, but she had seen him loose his temper on many occasions. Oxen was in charge of King Kai, and the afterlife. Many of the beings who work in that realm looked like him, and Midori often wondered if he had simply created them. She would often see him walking around the floating island screaming to himself, obviously speaking to King Yemma himself. He always behaved as if he were the most important person in the room, and this irked Midori to no end.

Looking around, she found a seat empty between Shen and Awna and promptly took it. This was often her spot when the two were present, otherwise Greeves had forced her to sit by him. Midori had never been given a job, and when she had asked Shen before, he had said that it would discover her. This had frustrated her during the first hundred years of her time here. What had pissed her off in the hundreds of years after was their complete undesired to protect her Greeves. She had confronted each individually when she could and they all blew her off.

"Trust in time," Awna had stated before stepping around Midori, broken and crying in front of her.

"I've been told to not intervene," Shen had told her almost a hundred years later, not looking into her eyes.

"It's none of my business," Oxen had said as he walked away quickly, not even bothering to look at her.

She was alone, and these were no gods that sat around her at this table. They were demons, and of that she was convinced. They had to be demons, as they all seemed to be under the thumb of the devil himself, Greeves. A shiver ran up her spine as she realized she had maimed that devil, and she was probably about to face the consequences. Suddenly, Awna reached over and placed her hand on Midori's arm steadying the tremble. Awna's red eyes searched out Midori's own emeralds, and when they met a rush of relief flooded Midori's body. She couldn't explain how or why, but she rapidly understood she was in no danger.

"We are here to speak of the Saiyans," hissed Greeves, eyes flashing with rage after noticing the interaction between the two females.

"What about them," Shen questioned.

"Two have reached a form as powerful, if not more powerful than that of a gods," Greeves continued. "Now, two more are inching their way to the same power."

"Kill them," Oxen said gruffly, seemingly annoyed for being inconvenienced by a problem with such an obvious solution.

Greeves smiled at Oxen, and his wickedness seemed to ooze off of him in waves, but none of the gods flinched except for Midori. Awna once again reached for Midori, but this time took her hand without looking at her.

"That is precisely what I was thinking, Oxen. You know what they say about great minds," Greeves said, laughing at his own words. Oxen huffed, but provided no further comments.

"How is it that they even discovered that ability, again?" Shen stared at Greeves suspiciously, and continued, "wasn't it only a few hundred years ago that we asked that species to stop that ritual? If I remember correctly, I had thought everything about Saiyan gods had fallen out of common knowledge even among the race itself."

"This is so, Lord Shen," Greeves spoke politically, "however, it would seem that one of your eternal dragons has told the Saiyans of this legend."

Shen frowned. Midori had overheard of Shen's eternal dragons. It was said that Shen favored the race that lived on a planet called Namek. He also gave some the ability to power something called dragon balls that summoned eternal dragons. These dragons are Shen's pets that contain a fraction of Shen's overall power. Midori had seen them fly around the void on multiple occasions on errands for the god, and she had found them rather dull personality-wise.

"I do not tell my dragons what they can and cannot speak of, and I do not monitor every wish. However, maybe I should keep better tabs on both," Shen sighed, as he leaned farther back in his chair from feeling a wave of exhaustion. He would need to sleep again soon, and this drew his irritation away.

"What is done, is done. Now we must decide what to do with the Saiyans. It is obvious to both Oxen and I that they must die," hissed Greeves, staring around the table at the other gods.

There was an unexpected jolt in Midori's hand that held Awna's. Her body was filled with a mixture of feelings that Midori had thought she had lost over five hundred years before: concern and fear.

"No," Midori heard herself say calmly, "there has to be another way." Her mouth, suddenly controlled by these emotions, had caught her mind off guard. She had not intended to speak at this meeting at all, had felt no concern for these Saiyan's well-being before the jolt, but now found herself consumed by it.

"Of course there is," Awna spoke softly, squeezing Midori's hand a little tighter.

"Well what is it," roared Oxen, annoyed to be still discussing such a trivial manner.

"It is one that only Midori can suggest," stated Awna cryptically.

Swiftly, all eyes were on the young goddess as they awaited her response. Midori, who was trying to fight the emotions that flooded her, was left speechless. She had no solution, and beyond what these warm emotions flowing through her veins suddenly, she could still feel her non-beating heart. She cared very little for the outcome of beings that she had no knowledge of. Another warm vibration flowed through Awna's hand again. Midori pulled her hand forcefully out of the delicate pale fingers, but it was too late. A new emotion flowed through her, one that she had not felt in such a long time that she could not name it. It warmed her, and once again her mouth moved without her permission.

"I will go to them, give them the message, and I will stay until their short mortal lives end in order to make sure they do not disobey our orders." Midori's practiced mask of disdain faltered due to the internal power struggle, and her face softened. "You must promise me," she stared into Shen's eyes, and then Awna's, "that no harm will befall them if they do what you ask."

"If they do what we ask, there will be no retaliation on our part," Shen said softly, with a look of understanding in his eyes. This frustrated Midori. What was this, and why did Shen seem to know what was going on?

A storm cloud filled the young goddess's eyes as Shen continued, "Do you agree with this decision, Awna? And are there any objections?" Awna nodded and the other two said nothing. "Then it is decided. Midori, you will go to Earth, inform the Saiyans, and stay to observe."

Midori let her stormy thought process fall away from her concern as the gods began to stand.

Greeves smiled wickedly, but said nothing further and walked away. Everything was going exactly how he wanted, and none of the other gods were the wiser. Oxen rose, bowed respectfully, and stared down at the still sitting Midori. The female looked to be in some sort of shock, and the giant god walked to her side. He place one of his giant clawed hands on the girls head, and she stared up at him in shock.

"Stay safe, young one," Oxen stated gruffly, the look of annoyance replaced by that of concern. With that, he turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Midori perplexed by his actions.

"We will make a goddess of you yet," smirked Shen, and left.

The hall filled with only the sound of wind passing through the estate. Midori shivered, and stood. What in the world have I gotten myself into, she thought to herself.

"Go," Awna stated suddenly, startling Midori enough to look at the small robed woman. "You will need to prepare yourself for such a long journey. When it is time to leave, I will come for you." With that Awna left Midori to her task.

"How many lifetimes," Midori whispered to herself, "how many lifetimes will I be gone from this place?" She listened, by the wind held no answers for her.

 **Earth**

Trunks finished saying goodnight to his family, happy that neither his sister nor mother brought up his miserable date. They had been too busy coming up with plans for tomorrow's party when Trunks arrived. Beerus and Whis had already been giving strawberry sundaes, and were listening patiently to the two chatty women. Eventually, the plans were set, delicious food was promised, and Beerus and Whis gave their farewells and departed in their glowing blue orb.

Tomorrow, Trunks thought to himself, I will reach Super Saiyan god. He smiled and sat on his bed. His mind began racing through his training, what it would feel like, and what shenanigans would happen this time at the celebration.

Trunks yawned, and laid his tired body down for some much needed rest. As he laid on the bed, eyes shut, he felt a warmth travel through his body. Swiftly, he fell into a deep sleep, and found himself in a strange dream. Looking around there was a tree, old and tall. Its branches spread far from its center, and underneath its protective leaves sat a female. Long black hair traveled over her body like liquid. He could tell her eyes were closed as he walked closer to her.

"Hello" he called to the girl, but she gave no response.

"Shhhh," said a soft voice from behind him. Trunks whipped around in order to face the new character in his dream. Before him stood an albino woman, with a slender feline face. Most of her was covered in a robe, but her overall appearance seemed gentle and nurturing. "We do not want to wake her, Trunks. She is not ready."

"Who are you, and who is she? What is she not ready for," Trunks whispered, heading the pale woman's instruction.

"All will be answered soon enough. Trust in time." Her voice soothed him, and he turned back to the girl under the tree. The robed woman walked around him and sat before the sleeping girl. Looking back at Trunks with her red eyes, she patted the ground. Trunks obeyed the strange woman and sat beside her staring at the black haired beauty.

"Remember her face, Trunks," she whispered softly. He looked upon the girl, and notice strange red markings that sat under both eyes. Beyond the markings he noticed her full lips and thick lashes that rested against her cheeks. She had high cheekbones, and appeared to be in her early twenties. Young and exotically beautiful, he thought to himself, she has a face that would be hard for any man to forget.

"Who is she," Trunks asked again, eyes never leaving the face of the beautiful goddess before him.

"She will come to save you and your loved ones," whispered the woman beside him, "but I have a special task that only you can do."

Curiosity tore Trunks eyes away from the girls face, and he stared into red eyes. "What?"

"You must save her, Trunks," she pushed out in a long breath. "You must love her."


End file.
